Poems
by xXxUchiha DaisyxXx
Summary: I know I put this in the wrong category. I did it on PURPOSE. x.x' Anyway, this is a collection of poems I've written. Regular warnings.
1. I hate it

I hate it

**I sorry that I hate You**

**That you make me Cry**

**That whenever I'm around You **

**I wish I could Die**

**I know that you love Me **

**Though you'd never admit It**

**That whenever you got Hurt**

**Trusted me with the first aid Kit**

**I hated all the Nicknames**

**That you gave Me**

**That you love up your Heart**

**And gave me the Key**

**I hated you then **

**And I hate you Now**

**My poem's all Done**

**So I'll take a Bow**


	2. If I told you

If i told you...

If i said i had a secret. . .  
would you tell or would you keep it?  
If i said i was lost in space. . .  
Would you rescue me in your grace?  
If i told you i wanted to kiss. . .  
If i meant on the lips, would you not miss?  
If i told you i loved you. . .  
Would you hold me close and say I love you too Boo?  
If you saw me there laying there to cry. . .  
Would you wipe away the tears dry?  
If I told you you were all I had. . .  
Would you hold me and tell me that's bad  
If i asked you why. . .  
Would you lay next to me while we both would cry?


	3. How She Felt

**How She Felt**

**You'd never think it was her**

**She was just a normal girl**

**She had friends and everything**

**Did really well in school**

**But she had a secret**

**That has haunted her**

**How she felt**

**No one would know**

**Until it was too late**

**She thought she really**

**Wasn't that pretty**

**She hurt herself **

**But not cut herself**

**How she felt**

**No one would know**

**She made herself feel pretty**

**She wrote over and over **

**In her notebook**

**I AM PRETTY, I AM PRETTY, I AM PRETTY**

**In red ink**

**Just to remind herself**

**Not to cut herself**

**Not to fall under pressure**

**How she felt**

**No one would know**

**She would listen to music **

**All day long**

**Until she cried herself **

**To sleep, thinking**

**I AM PRETTY, I AM PRETTY**

**Just to keep herself together**

**How she felt**

**No one would know**

**And no one would care**

**But that's just them**

**And that's just her**

**She might even be a bit**

**Mentally Unstable**

**Just a little push forward**

**And she would snap**

**She would tell herself**

**whenever she looked in the mirror**

**I AM PRETTY, I AM PRETTY**

**How she felt**

**No one would know**

**And only he would care**


	4. I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda funny

I find it kinda funny...  
I find it kinda sad...  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
But when I think about it...  
I feel I'm about cry....  
Because everytime I'm dying...  
It's only because  
I watched you die


	5. Tears of Blood

Tears of Blood

Tears of Blood  
Stream down my face  
I cry,  
Trying to be in my happy place  
But all I see are  
Tears of Blood  
I miss you..  
More than you'll ever know  
You didn't have to go  
It made your love for me  
Seem so Low  
You made me cry  
Tears of Blood  
I love you!  
I scream loud into the night  
In the darkness,  
You were my light  
When it was raining..  
It was my love you were gaining,  
And it was your love I was gaining  
Tears of blood


	6. Little Rhiley

Lovely Rhiley was just 13 When she started to have a big dream.  
Her dreams were filled with all things nice,  
like rock, platinum, alcohol, and ice.  
Her mother was killed, her father, suicide.  
Most of her friends, before her, died.  
At the age of 14, she said enough She took control of her life and ran away She never belonged, until one day,  
She met another girl who had problems too They became best friends, and she took her in Little Rhiley, not alone anymore,  
was walking home with her friend a quarter to 4 They were coming home from a friend's, and stayed out too late Which was a big mistake.  
For lurking in the bushes was a murderer who kidnapped them both.  
But it wasn't just him, there were others, too.  
There was a 3 of them, altogether. They took the two in, and surprisingly, eventually, they all became close friends.  
Rhiley's best friend, who was only 8 at the time,  
had to move, leaving them all alone.  
They kept in contact, but it wasn't the same, and eventually, they never spoke again, until a few years later.  
During those years, Rhiley became cold, Although, she always kept in her heart, her best friend.  
Who was there, until the end Little Rhiley was doing drugs, living with her kidnappers.  
She was whoring herself out to pay for her room,  
her friends were worried, but thought nothing about it For they were doing the same.  
Lovely Rhiley became 16,  
She found her best friend again, and introduced her to her life.  
Got her best friend addicted, including the cutting with a knife.  
But soon she forgot how to live,  
her life was spriling downward, and Little Rhiley couldn't take it anymore.  
She forgot how to smile, forgot how to laugh.  
She was dead inside, even now more the ever.  
She waited until her best friend was sedated, wrote her one last note,  
laughed one last time,  
smiled one last time,  
And with a video recorder in hand,  
Took her best friend's Tylenol and Benadryl,  
Swallowing every last pill.  
She did this in front of the camera, in front of her best friend.  
She slit her wrists, and let them both bleed.  
Never thinking of how much her best friend would need her later.  
We all loved Rhiley,  
Oh so fucking much.  
It hurt us to see her like that.  
And listen because this story is true,  
because I was her best friend,  
and I watched her die, too.  
And on April 17, 2009,  
My best friend, Rhiley, died.  
We have no idea where the tape is at.  
And to top it off, Lily, our other best friend, our kidnapper,  
walked in as Rhiley breathed her last breath.  
And we couldn't do anything about it. 


End file.
